


Carrots and Sticks

by firedup



Series: Gaining Life [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (i.e. throwing), Carrots, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, inadvisable use of kitchen utensils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: Hanzo tries to cook, Jesse's making a nuisance of himself.





	Carrots and Sticks

He's got eyes on the target, an almost clear path towards it- almost, if not for that one person standing right in front. Jesse huffs softly to himself. That's an obstacle he doesn't need, but hell if he'll let that stop him.

 

On soft feet- his spurs are absent for once- he creeps across the open space separating him from his mark. Reaches out with his right hand while sliding the other around the other man, and yelps indignantly when a knife flicks out, neatly nailing the slice of carrot he was going to nick to the countertop, right between his fingers. "Hey! What the...?!".

 

Hanzo turns in his half-embrace, jabbing a finger into his sternum. "Leave the food alone. Or take a knife and help us.".

 

Now rubbing the blossom of pain beneath his ribs, Jesse gapes at him. "You just threw a knife at me!"-

 

"At the carrot-", Hanzo corrects him serenely-

 

"Thought your brother was the one with the knives. What if you'd sliced off my finger? Always thought you were rather fond of them.". He gives Hanzo a grin that's just this side of dirty. From the other side of the sink comes a sigh- "Did not need to know that, boys.", Mei admonishes them gently.

 

Hanzo's trying very hard to keep his face straight. "One, it is _shuriken_ , not knives, two, just because Genji excels in their use does not mean I didn't receive training, and three, if you want to keep your fingers, keep them to yourself.". A finger taps Jesse's chest at each of those last four words.

 

He lets his face fall dramatically. "Really? Darlin', if ya don't want me touchin' you, ya could've just said so!".

 

A long-suffering sigh is the answer he gets for that particular piece of wit. About as long in suffering as Jesus J. Christ himself. "Of course I want-- forget it. I am not discussing this in the kitchen.". Hanzo frowns at the kicked-puppy look he's receiving from Jesse, rolls his eyes at him. "Just leave the food alone, if you want to eat sometime today.".

 

"Ya well. Angie said I should eat healthier...".

 

"... not arguing with that.".

 

"And carrots are s'posed to be healthy, aren't they?".

 

"Supposedly, yes.".

 

"Well, there you are.". Jesse shrugs lightly, donning his most innocent expression and prompting Hanzo to roll his eyes at him for the second time in under two minutes. The archer then half-turns to pluck the knife from the countertop, picks up the small stick of carrot and puts it between his lips so that about half of it is peeking out. He cocks an eyebrow at Jesse, who laughs softly and leans in. Biting off his half of the stick, he melds his lips to the archer's in a lingering, close-mouthed kiss (he doesn't feel like tongueing it around a piece of vegetable and neither, it seems, does Hanzo), only breaking apart after what feels like an hour at Mei's soft reprimanding sigh.

 

"Talk about healthy kisses.". Jesse steals another short peck. A wooden spoon hits him in the back of the head.

 

"Jesse McCree, if you're not going to stop distracting my assistant, I will throw you out of the kitchen! At least do something useful. Set the table, or something.". Mei stands behind him like some avenging angel of the domestic, hands on her hips and glaring at him. Jesse's still rubbing his head, Hanzo half doubled-up with silent laughter and holding on to the counter.

 

After a few seconds of this standoff, Jesse snaps to military attention and pulls off a salute that would have gotten him an impressed whistle from his old Jefe. "Yes, Ma'am, Dr. Zhou!".

 

Hanzo breaks down.

 

.

 

The food turns out delicious, but for _some_  reason Hanzo can't quite meet his eyes across the table. Jesse catches Genji's confused look after his older brother lapses into a giggling fit for the third time and shrugs as innocently as he knows how.


End file.
